


His Second Shot: Part 16

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John finally takes Mimi to see Y/n.





	His Second Shot: Part 16

_The dread took over as soon as I woke up._

_I knew today was the day I had to take Mimi to go see y/n._

_It had been too long, too many days of finding excuses, trying to delay the inevitable._

_But she was desperate now, waking me up almost every morning and begging me to take her._

_I’d put it off too many times, knowing today was the day I had to finally let her see him._

_I didn’t want to. _

_I didn’t want to see my little girl broken. Didn’t want to hear her cry for her daddy._

_But she’d have to see him soon enough._

_I peeked into her room, about to wake her up. _

_But, of course, she’d already dressed herself._

_“Mimi, baby girl, you need to have a bath first”, I said gently, kneeling down as she smiled apologetically, thinking she was in trouble._

_“Don’t worry. We’ll get you washed up. Then we can see daddy. Ok?”_

_She nodded, smiling with her tongue in between her teeth, making my heart warm._

_Even through it all, I was just glad I had her in my life. The boys too._

_The bath was a whole endeavour, Mimi deciding she wanted to play for a few minutes, which turned into a load of splashing for almost half an hour._

_Eventually, I got her out, drying her and dressing her in a nice little blue dress. _

_The tights she wore were purple, the little princess shoes she was dying to buy, on her little feet, shining in the light._

_She looked like an actual princess. _

_Then again, she was my princess._

_“Come on, dad! Let’s go!”_

_She grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the door and down to the car, excited to see y/n, while I was dreading it._

_“Dad? Why are we here? I’m cold. I wanna see daddy”._

_She shivered as the wind blew, holding her coat closer to her._

_I shrugged my coat off, the little sweater underneath coming off as I slipped it on her, almost covering her entire body._

_I put the coat back on and sat on the grass, glad it wasn’t raining as well._

_“Mimi, daddy’s here”._

_She looked at me, confused, and I knew I’d have to explain it._

_“Dad-daddy, h-he’s…”_

_I choked on my words, not wanting to say them out loud._

_God, why did my life come to this?_

_Why was I having to explain this to my daughter, when she was only eight?_

_Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my emotions, before trying to speak again._

_“Daddy, he’s here. See?”_

_I turned her little body towards the gravestone marked ‘Y/n Winchester’._

_Fuck-I hated seeing his name there. The words ‘Beloved Husband and Father’ making me remember he’d left the two of us behind when he died._

_“But-where?” she asked me, running her little fingers on the etched words._

_I sighed, holding her arm and pulling her to me, sitting her on my lap, facing the gravestone._

_“Sometimes, bad things happen to people. You know that, right?”_

_She nodded, her hair brushing against my beard._

_I kissed her softly on her crown, inhaling her rosy scent, the children’s shampoo smelling like the only home I had left._

_“Well, remember when daddy was sick? And he had to go away? Well, he was in hospital. Daddy was ill”._

_“But-can’t the doctors fix him?”_

_She was holding my fingers in her hands, looking up at me, a hopeful look on her face._

_“They tried, baby. They tried really hard. But sometimes-sometimes it just doesn’t work”._

_I swallowed the lump in my throat as best I could, sitting there for a few minutes in silence, before I spoke again._

_“Daddy, he went to heaven. And this stone? It’s our way of telling him we love him. And you wanna know how he tells us he loves you?”_

_“How?” she whispered, a few warm tears falling onto my hand from her eyes._

_Picking her up, I turned her around and held her close, letting her sniffle against my chest, kissing her temple over and over, trying to calm her now that she seemed to understand._

_“By watching over us. Daddy’s always watching us. Everything we do, he watches us and protects us. He makes sure we’re happy. Makes sure we don’t feel alone all the time. So we need to make him happy, right? We need to show daddy that we love him. That we want to make him smile in heaven. Don’t we?”_

_She nodded, sobbing quietly, before letting out a hoarse ‘yes’._

_I smiled, knowing that even though we’d lost him, even though we lost the most important man in both our lives, we would live the rest of it trying to make him proud._

_Because I knew, he was always with us. _

_I felt it._

_Every single tear that fell from my eyes, I felt it being brushed away. _

_Every time the bed felt cold, a warmth would suddenly surround me. _

_Each time I laughed with Mimi, I swore I could hear a faint, ‘I love you’._

_To me, that was y/n. _

_That was him telling us he loved us. _

_That he missed us. _

_That he was always going to be with us._

_Even if it wasn’t physically, he would always be there._

_And I was going to make sure he’d be proud of the woman Mimi would grow up to be, even if he wasn’t going to be here to see it._

_I’d do it all, for him._

_For my husband. _

_For the father of my child. _

_For y/n._


End file.
